Stay With Me
by I'm-In-Sync-With-Hell
Summary: "Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand, but I still need love cause I'm just a man," A little something me and Jokerbatman232 have been working on. Check out their stuff! [Bubbline] [girl x girl]


Marceline gasped and gripped tighter at her bed sheets, back arching up against the girl. Honestly, she didn't even know who was on top of her; anything to take her mind off of _her_.

Her with her long, red hair and gorgeous freckles. Her with them short shorts and tank tops during the summer. Her and her beautiful curves and plush, kissable lips.

Stop.

The blonde girl above her paused, looking up questionably. Did she just say that out loud?

"S-Sorry, I just. I meant-"

"You're out of it, huh?"

"You could say that..." Marceline muttered. The girl sighed and crawled up beside Marceline, green eyes searching the black haired girl's crystal blue ones.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry... But I don't even know your name."

"Beatrice. Tell me what's up; we may as well talk if not fuck."

"I guess you're right." Marceline sighed and sat up into a more comfortable position. "I guess... You're not the girl I _wished_ I was having sex with. You look similar enough though."

"Tell me about her,"

"She's... She's a smart know-it-all who gets on my nerves and somehow manages to push every single one of my buttons. _But_ she's gorgeous and amazing and I hate her so much." Beatrice arched a brow.

"Sounds like you have conflicting feelings about this girl."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Marceline groaned and let her head fall back against the wall behind her. Beatrice smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. Sleep if you want; It takes me a while to get sorted." Marceline blinked and watched as the other girl left the room, closing the door with a smile.

* * *

Marceline groggily wandered down the stairs to an unfamiliar house, mind still fogged with her one hour sleep as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Ah, you're up. Food's on the table. Do you want any coffee?" The chirpy blonde sang from her spot on the counter, mug in hand and a grin on her face.

"Uh... No thanks. I'll just eat and get out of your way."

"You're not in my way. This is just an apology for last night."  
"If anything, it should be me apologising."

"Nah, just eat and leave whenever." Marceline nodded and made to walk into the dining room, but ended up stopping and span around to smirk at the blonde girl.

"This is going to sound terribly sleazy but may I have your number?" Beatrice rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Not sleazy... Just makes you sound like an absolute douche bag. But yeah, give me your phone and I'll put it in."

"I _am_ a douche bag."

* * *

"What the hell, Marceline. I swear to god if you miss another study session I'm stopping tutoring you." Marceline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm _sorry,_ god. You make it sound like I've missed loads." Bonnibel scowled and brushed passed the tall girl, slamming her books down onto the table.

"You're insufferable." She spat in reply, opening one of the text books with a huff. Marceline simply watched the pinkette for a moment, smiling slightly when she pushed her glasses up her nose and rubbed her eye. "Are you going to stand there all day or actually do something productive?"

"The former, probably." Marceline countered with a sneer.

"Just sit down and stop _looking_ at me like that." Marceline blinked and slid into the seat across from her, all the while never taking her gaze off of Bonnibel.

"Like what?"

"Like... Like you want to _kill_ me or something." Marceline smirked then, leaning forwards to place her head in her open palms.

"Or something. Definitely or something." She drawled, making a point of staring straight at Bonnie's lips. The pink haired girl flushed a dark red and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Shut up, you're already falling behind in science. Study." Marceline groaned and, still not taking her eyes off of the other girl, leaned back in her seat.

"Science is shit. Can't we do something fun?"

"Like what, Marceline? Actually, no don't answer that. I don't need to know what your little perverted mind imagines the two of us doing."

"Oh shut up, Banner. Just relax. I'm not going to try anything. Like hell I would, it'd ruin my reputation."

"What reputation?"

"Oh shit man, feisty Bonnie's come out to play." The pinkette scowled and closed her book.

"If you're not going to study then I'm leaving."

"Get a drink with me?"

"I- What?"

"Do you want to get a drink with me? There's a coffee shop round the corner if I'm not mistaken." Marceline explained with a grin.

"I-I... Ugh, fine. I could do with some coffee anyway." Marceline smiled and stood, leaving the Library without another word.

"This is a date isn't it?" Bonnibel queried with a grin, sipping her coffee. Marceline choked slightly on her hot chocolate and felt her face grow considerably warmer.

"W-What? No. Get lost, nerd."

"I think I'd enjoy it a bit more if it were a date. But whatever you say." Marceline blinked, mouth working to form a correct sentence.

"I'm gay." _Shit,_ not exactly what she had in mind.

"That's... great? What am I supposed to do with this information?"

"For you." _Fucking hell, Marceline. Way to be subtle._

"You're gay... for me?"

"Uhuh," Marceline whispered with a nod. Bonnibel smiled slightly, her eyes flickering down to her cup before adorably trailing back up to glance at the other girls lips.

"Well... That's great. Well... I mean... It's wonderful. I... Uh... Like you too?"

"That's a question." Marceline pointed out, finally gaining some confidence.

"I like you, Marceline. Quite a lot actually."

"This _is_ a date by the way. Totally thought all this out."

"Smooth, jerk face."

"Fuck off, four eyes."

* * *

Marceline moaned against the younger girl's neck and scraped her nails along her back, eliciting a delicious half gasp half moan that sent hot breath barrelling towards her ear.

"Fuck," She hissed as a hand pushed itself between her legs, cupping her where she needed it most. "Banner I- Jesus Christ." Bonnie smiled against her jawline, fingers pushing past her entrance with ease.

"I never thought-" A moan. "You'd be so-" A gasp, followed by a hiss of pleasure. "Submissive." Marceline growled as she bucked her hips against Bonnibel's palm, her nails digging into freckled shoulders.

Bonnibel's finger's curled against that one spot that made Marceline moan and arch and _whimper_ against her. She found herself quickly tumbling over the edge, mouth in a wonderful 'O' shape and eyes clenched shut.

"F-Fuck," She whispered as she came down from her high. Bonnibel smiled and leaned down to kiss her slowly, hands retracting and reaching up to cup the older girls cheeks.

They kissed for a while. Neither wanting to let go in case it was all some stupid dream. But, unfortunately, air was needed so they both pulled away gasping and smiling and laughing because _holy shit_ that just happened.


End file.
